


Snowfall

by thetatertotkid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetatertotkid/pseuds/thetatertotkid
Summary: Ward escapes from SHIELD yet again, but this time he's got regrets of leaving her behind.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Kudos: 11





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Since the weather is kinda getting chilly here, I had this unfinished work about Grant and wanted to see if you all thought I should continue it or not!

Grant trekked through the woods, paying no mind to if he was lost or not. He just needed to get away. His head dazed in confusion, not knowing how to take in his surroundings, let alone the past events that he had caused.

That he could’ve prevented. 

The cold air violently whipped across his body as he weaved his way through the snow-capped pine trees. Snow occasionally would slip off and land in the thick layer of snow that Grant was wading through. It came up halfway to his shins, and only his footsteps and the disrupting piles of snow that slid off the thick trees ruined the perfect glittering sheet of snow that the snowstorm had created. The light snowfall coated his dark hair, wetting it after hours of running from his problems, running from her. 

His mind raced, dancing and toying with thoughts of keeping her all to himself instead of letting her remain at SHIELD. He knew that while Garrett had programmed him to become a ruthless killer, changing him from his unique fabric of a person to something so much more cold and sinister, SHIELD would do the same thing to Skye. With May as her new S.O., Grant knew that Skye would be transformed and utilized as Coulson’s new project, his new killer. 

He stumbled over his own two feet, exhaustion finally hitting him after hours of escaping from the SHIELD base. He laid his back against a rough tree, not caring about the snow slowly coating his face. 

He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes, taking in the peace and serenity of the moment, fearing he would never experience it again. The only thing keeping him grounded in reality was the brisk air still swirling and viciously lapping at his face, smacking him into reality after every wisping thought. 

“I…” His whisper surprised him, hoarse and rough like the condition he escaped in. Bruises and cuts decorated his arms underneath the coat that he wore, and he could feel the pain finally kicking in after the adrenaline slowly faded away. Grant tilted his head upwards to the sky, letting the little snowflakes fall directly on his face and shower him with a cold embrace.


End file.
